


Dla kogo Eyfra kości rzuciła

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Niektórzy nie wracają z wojny razem z towarzyszami. Niekiedy trzeba mnóstwa szczęśliwych przypadków, żeby żołnierz po latach zszedł z posterunku.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Dla kogo Eyfra kości rzuciła

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższy tekst miał powstać na tegoroczny fikaton na Mirriel, do promptu trzeciego dnia: "Wewnątrz każdego starego człowieka tkwi młody człowiek i dziwi się, co się stało" (Terry Pratchett, "Ruchome obrazki"). Pomyślałam wtedy o swego rodzaju zamrożeniu w czasie i przypomniał mi się artykuł o japońskim żołnierzu, który nie uwierzył w koniec wojny (konkretnie: Hiro Onoda). Skojarzyło mi się z Meekhanem, bo w kanonie bohaterowie też często wracają do wydarzeń sprzed lat i momentami mam wrażenie, że to jeden wielki klub weterana, i zapragnęłam przenieść tę historię w meekhańskie dekoracje, choćby kosztem prawdopodobieństwa. Potem pomyślałam, że zdziwienie z promptu nie musi się koniecznie odnosić do biologicznego procesu starzenia, że może też chodzić o podjęte decyzje, i skojarzyło mi się z pewnym bohaterem z kanonu. Potem wymyśliłam, jak skleić historię do kupy, niestety, tamtego dnia pokonało mnie życie i skończyło się drabblem na zupełnie inny temat. Dziś wracam do pomysłu. Nie wiem, czy rzecz ma sens, ale napisałam scenę, którą bardzo chciałam zobaczyć, więc i tak jestem zadowolona.

Ludzie wybici lub rozproszeni. Trupy w trakcie obszukiwania. Towary do przejrzenia. Te, na które trudno znaleźć kupców, zostawi się na miejscu, nie ma sensu obciążać koni, i tak zdobyliśmy dużo dobra. Tak, to była sprawna, skuteczna akcja. Blankowyk pogratulował sobie w myślach, po czym zwrócił się do jeńca. Dziwny typ. Był ubrany jak typowy średniozamożny mieszkaniec pogranicza i na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiał wrażenie kupca, jednak jechał wraz z eskortą i w pewnym momencie nawet przejął dowodzenie. Nie mógł zmienić losu karawany – niewielu mogło się mierzyć z bandą Czarnego Blankowyka – ale zaciekawił herszta na tyle, że ten postanowił go ująć żywcem i trochę pokonwersować.

– Co robiłeś w tej karawanie? – spytał Blankowyk. – Bo kupcem to ty raczej nie jesteś.

– Nie jestem – przyznał jeniec. – Zabrałem się z karawaną, bo sądziłem, że tak będzie bezpieczniej. – Skrzywił się.

– Dokąd jechałeś?

– Nie twoja rzecz, ale i nie tajemnica. Do Wessyrii, pomóc dawnemu podwładnemu.

– W odgarnianiu śniegu? – zażartował herszt. – Tam chyba jeszcze trwa zima.

– To nie ma nic wspólnego ze śniegiem. – Podróżny zaczął się niecierpliwić. – Kiedyś byłem porucznikiem w Szesnastym Pułku Piechoty…

Zaczął opowiadać, a w miarę jak mówił, ludzie Blankowyka coraz mocniej kręcili głowami, a jeden otwarcie zarechotał.

– Ty tak na poważnie? – spytał herszt. On się nie uśmiechnął.

– Nie mogę inaczej. Przysięgałem.

I towarzysza w boju nie opuszczę, przypomniał sobie Blankowyk, który swego czasu złożył identyczną przysięgę, choć w innej formacji. Wypowiadał słowa z pełnym przekonaniem, ba, nawet z żarem, i służył z całym zapałem, na jaki potrafił się wówczas zdobyć, a Imperium należycie to doceniało. Stare dzieje, dawno i nieprawda, ale skoro niektórzy najwyraźniej ciągle tym żyli…

– Dasz mi słowo, że jeśli cię puszczę, pojedziesz swoją drogą i nie spróbujesz się mścić? – spytał rzeczowo.

Podróżny skrzywił się, zawahał, ale skinął głową.

– Masz moje słowo.

– Chyba mu nie wierzysz? – zaprotestował jeden z ludzi Blankowyka– Przecież ta historia się kupy nie trzyma. Mógł zmyślić lepszą bajeczkę.

– Nie. To takie durne, że musi być prawdziwe – orzekł herszt. – Rozwiąż go, Cedin, i oddaj mu jego rzeczy. Niech zna łaskę Czarnego Blankowyka.

Jeniec zbierał swoje rzeczy szybko i w milczeniu. Nie spuszczał przy tym wzroku z Blankowyka, jakby nie był pewien, czy to przypadkiem nie jakiś okrutny żart. Wkrótce siedział już w siodle.

– I omijaj Thernę, bo tam we wszystkich zajazdach mają pluskwy wielkości myszy – poradził jeszcze herszt.

Uwolniony podróżny szturchnął konia piętami i ruszył na północ. Blankowyk patrzył za nim dość długo. Zastanawiał się, kto w Wessyrii wymyślił, żeby ściągać tam tego porucznika. Zapewne jakiś góral bardziej stuknięty niż reszta.

_Rok wcześniej_

– Naprawdę siedzi tam od końca wojny – opowiadał Varhenn Velergorf, który jak zwykle wiedział wszystko. – Cała dziesiątka została odcięta i uznano ich za poległych, tymczasem oni zwyczajnie pobłądzili. Najpewniej próbowali znaleźć swoich albo dołączyć do naszych, ale im nie wyszło. Wtedy na tym terenie najłatwiej było o Kayerów. Przed wojną mieszkali na ziemiach Imperium, znali język i obyczaje, i jako jedyni w obozie Yawenyra naprawdę umieli się bić na piechotę, dlatego wysłano ich w góry. Parszywcy zasłynęli z podstępów. Przebierali się w zdobyczne mundury piechoty albo nawet płaszcze Straży – przy tych słowach Varhenn aż zatrząsł się ze złości – i oszukiwali, kogo się dało. Myślę, że dziesiątka Hedrana miała podobną przygodę. To by wyjaśniało, czemu nie wierzył naszym, kiedy ruszyła kontrofensywa i w końcu na niego trafili. Był już wtedy sam i szalony. Ciągle bredził o zdrajcach, szpiegach i kolaborantach i za nic nie chciał zejść z góry.

– Mogli go po prostu zabrać siłą i zamknąć w lazarecie – zauważył młody dziesiętnik Górskiej Straży.

– Mogli. Mógłbym powiedzieć, czemu tego nie zrobili, ale musiałbym mówić źle o naszym dowództwie i dowództwie piechoty i o przerzucaniu się zgniłym jajem, a nie sądzę, żeby mi to wyszło na dobre.

– Nie wyszłoby – przyznał dziesiętnik. – Powiedz lepiej, czy nikt z miejscowych nie próbował ściągnąć go z góry, po dobroci albo po złości?

– Owszem. Słyszałem od kuzynów, że kiedy miejscowi wrócili do wioski, próbowali mu wytłumaczyć, że już po wojnie i nasi wygrali, ale im nie wierzył. Uroiło mu się, że to podstęp i wszyscy namawiają go do zdrady, jakby był nie wiadomo jak ważny. W końcu dali sobie spokój i zaczęli mówić, że trzeba go traktować jak dotkniętego przez Eyfrę. Nikt go nie ruszał, nawet zbójnicy, za to wielu się litowało. Niektórzy podrzucali mu coś do żarcia albo do ubrania, a on o dziwo przyjmował. Właściwie nikomu nie robił krzywdy, tyle, że bronił swojego terenu. Podobno ciągle sprawdza pułapki.

Możliwe, że coś się zmieniło, pomyślał Kenneth. Powtórzył w myślach, czego dowiedział się na dole we wsi. Zaginął Pelan Renc, niepozorny, raczej spokojny czternastolatek. Często odwiedzał kuzynów i czasami u nich nocował, więc kiedy nie wrócił wieczorem do domu, jego rodzice nie niepokoili się zbytnio. Dopiero rano wyszło na jaw, że wcale nie był u rodziny. Przepytywani koledzy najpierw nie chcieli nic mówić, ale w końcu wyznali, że Pelan wybrał się na Sowi Wierch. Zrobił to, bo założyli się z nim, że by się nie odważył. Widzieli, że wspinał się na górę, ale nie potrafili powiedzieć, czy wszedł na szczyt, bo napotkali Hedrana, jedynego mieszkańca Sowiego Wierchu, i on ich przepędził. Jeśli Pelan nie wrócił do domu, a żył, prawdopodobnie był w rękach Hedrana, i to był problem. Miejscowi zamierzali rozwiązać go na własną rękę, ale właśnie wtedy natknęli się na oddział Górskiej Straży na rutynowym patrolu. Kapitan przejął sprawę i powierzył ją dziesiątce Kennetha. Kenneth wiedział, że to dowód uznania dla jego umiejętności, ale wcale nie poprawiało mu to nastroju. Smarkacz, właściwie jeszcze dziecko, i obłąkany, który we wszystkich widział szpiegów. Jeśli coś pójdzie bardzo nie tak, dzieciak może zginąć.

– Coś mi się widzi, że jakieś bóstwo jest dla nas życzliwe – odezwał się nagle Varhenn.

Rzeczywiście. W oddali majaczyła sylwetka pojedynczego człowieka, raczej chłopca niż mężczyzny. Oczywiście to mógł być podstęp i Kenneth kazał przygotować kusze. Drobna figurka zamachała rękami w geście ni to poddania się, ni to przeczenia.

– Nie strzelać! – rozkazał dziesiętnik.

Drobna figurka zaczęła biec, a że miała z górki, szybko nabrała prędkości. Teraz już było jasne, że to poszukiwany chłopiec. Kennethowi przez chwilę wydawało się, że dzieciak potknie się o własne nogi, ale bardziej martwił się tym, czy Hedran go nie ściga. Wypatrywał starego żołnierza.

– Nie strzelajcie! – zawołał chłopak. – Nie trzeba!

Pelan dotarł w końcu szczęśliwie do żołnierzy.

– Uciekłeś Hedranowi? Nie goni cię? – spytał Kenneth.

– Nie uciekłem. Po prostu wracam – wydyszał dzieciak. – I nie goni mnie. Po co miałby? Nie trzymał mnie siłą. Nawet dał mi jeść, ma tam w górach kozy. Ładnie się urządził.

Dziesiętnika lekko zatkało.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że mogłeś wrócić w każdej chwili, ale tego nie zrobiłeś?

– No bo zeszło mi do wieczora, a w nocy wolałem nie iść, a rano zaspałem.

– Wiesz w ogóle, ile kramu narobiłeś?

– Oj no… przecież nic się nie stało.

– Nic się nie stało?! – Kenneth nie zdzierżył. – Gdybym był twoim ojcem, co najmniej przez tydzień… – urwał, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że jest za młody, żeby mieć dziecko w tym wieku, i że prawdopodobnie robi z siebie durnia. – A zresztą zostawię to jemu, niech on się z tobą policzy. Dziesiątka, w tył zwrot!

Mieli tylko odnaleźć dzieciaka, więc stracili powód do dalszej interwencji. Zawrócili do wsi, zirytowani, choć chyba bardziej zadowoleni. Gdyby musieli strzelać do szalonego weterana, nie byłoby to coś, czym chcieliby się później chwalić po karczmach. Tylko jak to teraz ująć w raporcie? W zasadzie to już problem dowódcy kompanii…

– Ojciec bardzo się gniewa? – spytał chłopak, kiedy przeszli już ładnych parę kroków. Chyba coś do niego dotarło.

– Gniewa się i martwi – szczerze powiedział Kenneth.

– Kiedy naprawdę nic się nie stało – bronił się Pelan. – On z początku był strasznie zły i chciał mnie przegonić, ale jak się dowiedział, że mam tylko czternaście lat i nie mam broni, to się nawet miły zrobił i zaczął rozmawiać. To było ciekawe. Naprawdę wszystkie klepki mu się poodklejały, nigdy czegoś takiego nie słyszałem. On nawet nie wie, ile czasu już tam siedzi.

– I co, zabawiłeś się jego kosztem?

– Wcale nie – zaprotestował chłopak. – Próbowałem mu wytłumaczyć, co się zdarzyło i kiedy, naprawdę, tylko że wcale mi nie wierzył. Spytałem go, czy jest taki człowiek, któremu on by uwierzył, i powiedział, że tak, że jego dawny dowódca, porucznik Emnis-tol-Sewran, i że dopóki on do niego nie przyjdzie, nie zejdzie z góry. Ciekawe, czemu ten człowiek nie przyszedł. Hedran myśli, że on już dawno nie żyje.

Kenneth, prawdę mówiąc, też był ciekawy. Czyżby odpowiedź była aż tak głupio prosta, tylko nikt przez dwadzieścia lat nie zadał Hedranowi właściwego pytania? Czy komuś jeszcze będzie się chciało szukać tego oficera? I czy w ogóle był do znalezienia? Nie żeby Kenneth powątpiewał w Meekhan. Wierzył w Imperium, chociaż wymysły przeróżnych gryzipiórków doprowadzały go czasem do szału. Po prostu nie bardzo wierzył w cuda, a żeby biurokratyczna machina zadziałała po tylu latach, trzeba by interwencji bogów.

Cóż, po powrocie przynajmniej zamelduje, czego się dowiedział, postanowił. Jeśli nie możesz zrobić dużo, zrób chociaż tyle, ile możesz.

*

Gdyby dotrzymywanie przysiąg nie bolało, nie byłoby zasługą, powtarzał w myślach Emnis-tol-Sewran. Usłyszał to zdanie w świątyni Pani Losu, gdy przyszedł się pomodlić o szczęśliwą podróż, i traktował jak wróżbę. Bogowie widzieli, że dotrzymywanie przysięgi rzeczywiście bolało. Czuł, że musi to zrobić, bo kiedy wreszcie – dwadzieścia lat za późno – dowiedział się o sprawie, zrobiło mu się tak zwyczajnie, po ludzku szkoda Hedrana, i nie darowałby sobie, gdyby nie spróbował mu pomóc, ale, cholera, na parę miesięcy opuścić majątek, i to jeszcze na wschodnich rubieżach, gdzie mogło się stać dosłownie wszystko! Potem koszmarna podróż, napad rozbójników, a w końcu góry, których szczerze nie znosił. Nie, bycie obowiązkowym człowiekiem naprawdę nie było łatwe.

Szedł, rozglądając się uważnie. Z tego, co mówiła ta banda zbirów udająca regularną formację, którą nazywano Górską Strażą, wynikało, że w pobliżu kryjówki Hedrana roiło się od pułapek. Byłoby naprawdę bardzo, bardzo głupio, gdyby Tol-Sewran przejechał taki szmat drogi, pół Imperium właściwie, tylko po to, żeby wpaść w którąś z nich. Byłoby też bardzo głupio, gdyby Hedran zauważył go pierwszy, ale nie poznał. Co prawda na tę okoliczność założył swój stary mundur porucznika, ale mimo wszystko…

Coś zaszeleściło. Tol-Sewran odwrócił się i dostrzegł siwego mężczyznę z kuszą w ręku. U jego stóp stał koszyk z jakimiś żółtymi kwiatami.

– Wynoś się stąd, szpiegu, bo cię zastrzelę – odezwał się mężczyzna.

To też pasowało do opisu, jaki Tol-Sewran dostał od Górskiej Straży. Porucznik stanął tak, by podwładny mógł mu się dobrze przyjrzeć.

– Szaleju się najadłeś, Hedran? Własnego dowódcę zastrzelisz?

Hedran z wahaniem opuścił kuszę. Po chwili znów ją podniósł.

– Nie – stwierdził stanowczo. – To niemożliwe. Pan nie żyje.

Zaraz, pomyślał Tol-Sewran, po czym on by mnie najprędzej poznał? Jak ja wtedy mówiłem?

– Do stu tysięcy furgonów myngońskiego ścierwa, Hedran, opamiętaj się. Podejdź bliżej, jeśli mi nie wierzysz.

Stary żołnierz rzeczywiście podszedł, powoli i ostrożnie. Wreszcie opuścił kuszę.

– Tak – odezwał się. – Tylko pan klął takimi słowami. I twarz prawie taka sama. Ale pan na pewno nie żyje. Przyszedł mnie pan zabrać na tamten świat?

– Czy ja wyglądam na odźwiernego Domu Snu? – zirytował się porucznik. – Żyję, Hedran, i mam się dobrze. Dotknij, jeśli mi nie wierzysz.

Wyciągnął rękę. Hedran uścisnął ją z wahaniem. Tol-Sewran pomyślał, czy nie zabrać mu kuszy, ale uznał, że podwładny uzna próbę rozbrojenia za potwierdzenie najgorszych podejrzeń. Musiał sobie poradzić bez tego.

– Widzisz? Czujesz? Żyję – powiedział porucznik. – Za to długo byłem pewny, że to ciebie zabili. Uznali cię za poległego, wykreślili ze wszystkich rejestrów. Pamiętam, jak chłopaki żałowali, że nie było cię pod Wielką Bramą. Oberwałem wtedy czarami tak, że przez pół roku leżałem w szpitalu, ale i tak było warto. Największa bitwa tu na północy. Daliśmy Se-kohlandczykom tęgiego łupnia.

Hedran spiął się wyraźnie, w jego spojrzeniu znów pojawiła się nieufność.

– Mówili mi o tej bitwie. Mówili, że nasi wygrali.

– Wygraliśmy całą wojnę, Hedran. Przegnaliśmy parszywców za Amerthę.

Stary żołnierz milczał długo. Jest już zupełnie obłąkany, pomyślał porucznik. Nie wierzy mi, już nie. To będzie cud, jeśli uda mi się go ściągnąć do doliny. Przydałby się ktoś z zakonu Braci Nieskończonego Miłosierdzia albo może jakiś uczony kapłan Eyfry, podobno w tych stronach to oni zajmowali się słabymi na umyśle…

– Już nie ma Se-kohlandczyków? – odezwał się wreszcie Hedran i zabrzmiało to dziwnie żałośnie. – I nie ma kolaborantów?

– Nie ma – potwierdził Tol-Sewran. Nie dodał, że ostatni uciekli za Amerthę prawie dwadzieścia lat temu.

– A gdzie są nasi?

– Na dole we wsi.

Szeregowy znów się spiął, a porucznik pomyślał, że powinien był jednak zacząć od rozbrojenia go.

– Hedran, do ciężkiej cholery, czy ja cię kiedyś okłamałem? – spytał ostro. – Nasi są na dole we wsi. Zabieraj swoje rzeczy i chodź.

Widać utrafił we właściwy ton. Hedran stanął na baczność.

– Rozkaz, poruczniku.

Nareszcie, westchnął w duchu Tol-Sewran dużo później, kiedy wchodzili do wsi. Hedrana czeka jeszcze długa droga do normalności, a mnie też niekrótka podróż na wschód, ale najgorsze za nami. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

_Trzy miesiące później_

– I w końcu zostawiłem go u tego znachora – opowiadał Tol-Sewran. – Po pierwsze, dopiero na dole wyszło, jak bardzo Hedran jest zagubiony. Nie chciałem zostawiać go samego, a nie mogłem za długo siedzieć w Wessyrii. Po drugie, dopóki miejscowi uważali go za ułomnego, był względnie bezpieczny, bo oni tam wierzą, że takimi ludźmi opiekuje się Pani Losu i krzywdzenie ich przynosi pecha, ale skoro raz zszedł z gór i przestał gadać o kolaborantach, mogli go uznać za wyleczonego i cholera wie, co by z tego w końcu wynikło. Po trzecie, sam Hedran też mi się przyznał, że radzi sobie coraz gorzej i siły już nie te. Znachor też był zadowolony. Pokłócił się z rodziną, a jego pomocnik uznał, że woli pracować na własny rachunek, i wyniósł się z doliny, więc też nie miał do kogo gęby otworzyć. Hedran zna się trochę na ziołach, jeszcze w dzieciństwie uczył się od swojej babki, więc jakoś się dogadają, jak sądzę.

Zgromadzeni w karczmie przyjaciele pokiwali głowami. Tylko Aenys Gedrew, kupiec korzenny, miał inne zdanie.

– A nie mogłeś po prostu zabrać Hedrana ze sobą? – spytał.

– Mogłem – przyznał Tol-Sewran – ale Hedran nie chciał. Powiedział, że po tylu latach w górach będzie mu tu za płasko. Nie rozumiem i nie popieram, ale chędożyć to, najważniejsze, że sprawa zamknięta. Powiedzcie mi lepiej, co tu się działo, kiedy mnie nie było. Coś ciekawego?

– A jakże – powiedział Laewon Wostir, handlarz futrami. – Czarny Blankowyk nie żyje. Posłali przeciw niemu chorągiew półpancerną i w końcu rozbili tę bandę. Co ja mówię, rozbili, roznieśli na kopytach, nikt nie uszedł żywy – dodał z satysfakcją. – Blankowyka już pewnie kruki rozdziobały, i słusznie. Nie zasługiwał na nic lepszego, przeklęty pomiot Mroku.

Tol-Sewran przypomniał sobie spotkanie z bandytą. Blankowyk wyglądał i zachowywał się jak rasowy zbój, mimo to wydawał się jakoś nie pasować do tej roli. Dziwny typ, na tyle, by się nad nim zastanawiać.

– Czy ja wiem… – powiedział Tol-Sewran. – Puścił mnie przecież i wydaje mi się, że naprawdę rozumiał. To nie był zły człowiek, nie tak do końca.

– Nie taki zły człowiek? – oburzył się Wostir. – Emnis, przejrzyj na oczy. Przypomnij sobie, ile on dobra zrabował, ilu ludzi zamordował przy okazji. Jeśli tacy jak on robią coś dobrego, to wyłącznie ze zbójeckiej fantazji.

– A może jednak nie – wtrącił nieoczekiwanie Gedrew. – Może naprawdę zrozumiał jak weteran weterana. Słyszałem, że on w czasie wojny służył w kawalerii. Ponoć nawet dowodził chorągwią i nieźle zajeżdżał Se-kohlandczyków. Skrzyknął bandę, bo jego rodzinę spotkała krzywda.

– Krzywda? – prychnął Wostir. – Chyba taka, że się w niej taki syn urodził! Jeśli naprawdę służył przedtem w wojsku, to tym gorzej o nim świadczy. Zabijał rodaków, których wcześniej przysięgał bronić, tfu. Tak się nie robi. Mnie też oszukali wspólnicy, pamiętacie przecież, a jakoś nie ścigałem ich z bronią w ręku. Bo od dochodzenia sprawiedliwości są sądy.

– Gadasz jak rodowity Meekhańczyk – zauważył Gedrew. – Prędzej bym się tego spodziewał po Emnisie. Imperialne prawo to jedno, ale na tych ziemiach zawsze……

– Dajcie spokój – przerwał Tol-Sewran. – Ledwie wróciłem, a wy już wyjeżdżacie z polityką.

– Bo przed polityką nie uciekniesz – odparł Wostir już spokojniejszym tonem. – Nawet jeśli próbujesz, ona sama cię dopadnie. O właśnie. Nie powiedziałem, kto dowodził obławą na Blankowyka, a to też ciekawe, i polityczne jak jasna cholera.

– Kto taki?

– Zaraz, bo mi w gardle zaschło – powiedział Wostir. – Jeszcze dzban wina! – krzyknął do karczmarza, po czym zwrócił się do Tol-Sewrana. – Będzie o czym gadać, bo w okolicy aż huczy. Nie uwierzysz, kogo przywiało ze stolicy…

_Miesiąc wcześniej_

– Poddaj się, Blankowyk! – zabrzmiało z kilku stron naraz.

– A gówno! – odkrzyknął herszt.

Chcieli go wziąć żywcem i postawić przed sądem w Lowen, bo bandyta powieszony w majestacie prawa jest bardziej martwy niż usieczony w stepie, ale niedoczekanie ich. Miał już tylko ośmiu wyczerpanych ludzi, z których część była ranna, i tyle samo zmęczonych koni, ale miał też coś, czego tamci się nie spodziewali, ostatnią, desperacką sztuczkę. Rzucił szablę. Dobra stal, ale metal już mu się nie przyda. Zsiąść z konia czy skoczyć z wysokości końskiego grzbietu? To ostatnia zmiana, już nie ma znaczenia, czy wierzchowiec się zlęknie, czy nie. Czas przywołać lwa. Blankowyk niemal czuł siłę drapieżnika…

– Nie rób głupstw, poruczniku!

Blankowykowi wydało się, że skądś zna ten głos. Po chwili zobaczył człowieka, który do niego krzyknął. Właściwy dowódca obławy wyjechał teraz na pierwszą linię, a herszt zrozumiał, dlaczego mu się nie powiodło, jakim cudem ścigający go żołnierze nie dali się nabrać na żadną z jego sztuczek, a potem gładko odcięli całą bandę od rzeki i niemal wybili. Poczuł dziką, choć gorzką radość. Byliśmy dobrzy, powiedział sobie, byliśmy cholernie dobrzy, skoro trzeba było na nas aż Laskolnyka.

– Nie spodziewałem się pana, generale – krzyknął chrapliwie Blankowyk. Po trzech dobach pościgu, bez możliwości uzupełnienia zapasów wody, wydawało mu się, że ma w gardle tarkę.

– Podjedź tu – nakazał Laskolnyk. – Nie będziemy do siebie krzyczeć.

– Nie słuchaj go. Zarąbią cię – zaprotestował Cedin.

– Muszę.

Blankowyk sam nie wiedział, na co właściwie liczy, ale czuł, że nie ma wyboru. Szedł za znajomym głosem, czy może raczej za wspomnieniami. Były czasy, że pojechałby za Laskolnykiem nawet w Mrok, i wszystko było wtedy jasne i proste, i on sam był dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien. Dobre czasy, choć krwawe, cuchnące trupem i dymem. Po paru krokach Blankowyk zdał sobie sprawę, że odruchowo prostuje plecy, że trzyma wodze jak na paradzie. Niewiele brakowało, by zasalutował, bez sensu, zupełnie bez sensu, bo przecież nie nosił munduru, Laskolnyk też był w cywilu. To z kolei było dziwne. Generał też podjechał do przodu i przez chwilę taksował wzrokiem dawnego podwładnego. Blankowyk patrzył wprost przed siebie, regulaminowo, potem spojrzał prostu w oczy dawnego dowódcy. Za chwilę, być może, kata.

– Znamy się z dawnych czasów, więc nie potrzeba nam wielu słów – powiedział Laskolnyk. – Zadam ci tylko jedno pytanie. Dowodzę teraz wolnym czaardanem. Będziesz dla mnie jeździł?

– A co z moimi ludźmi? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

W spojrzeniu generała pojawiło się coś w rodzaju aprobaty. Chyba.

– Również dostaną wybór, ale odpowiadasz za nich głową.

Uczciwa oferta. Blankowyk odetchnął. Większość ocalałych była przy nim od samego początku i nie darowałby sobie, gdyby się o nich nie upomniał.

– Dziękuję – powiedział chrapliwie. – Kha-dar – dodał na próbę.

Dawryjskie słowo brzmiało obco, właściwie absurdalnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że oznaczało ojca, a generał mógłby być co najwyżej jego starszym bratem, ale przeszło mu przez gardło łatwiej, niż się spodziewał. Laskolnyk skinął głową.

– Tak, kha-dar, gdy tylko złożysz przysięgę. Wcześniej musisz zmienić nazwisko.

O tym herszt – były herszt – nie pomyślał. Ale brzmiało sensownie.

– Sarden Waedronyk – podał pierwszą kombinację, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

– Może być. Łatwo wtopisz się w tłum, pod Yerth Waedronyków jest jak psów – orzekł Laskolnyk. – I kazałbym cię zabić jak wściekłego psa, gdybyś mi zadał inne pytanie – dodał nieoczekiwanie ostro.

Może wściekłego, ale na pewno nie psa, pomyślał już-nie-Blankowyk, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Nie było potrzeby.

Dopiero koło południa, gdy zabici zostali pochowani, a ocaleli zaczęli nowe życie, dotarło do niego, jak bardzo niezwykłe było to, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Nie zdarzało się, by dowódca obławy tak po prostu dał drugą szansę ściganemu bandycie, a przynajmniej on nie słyszał o takim przypadku. Jeśli Laskolnyk mimo wszystko się zdecydował, oznaczało to, że szykowała się grubsza afera. Coś, o czym strach było nawet myśleć.


End file.
